skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Imaginators: Guest Stars Unite!
Skylanders: Imaginators: Guest Stars Unite! is a new version of the Skylanders: Imaginators. Story The story is the same as Skylanders: Imaginators, except when Kaos was tinkering with Mind Magic, rifts opened in Skylands that summoned in characters from other worlds. Now while most were heroes, some were villains from their worlds. Soon, all the heroes joined the Senseis. Not wanting to work with Kaos, the villains oblige and join the Senseis, now officially heroes. Senseis Water * Master King Pen (Brawler) ** Dark Master King Pen (Brawler) * Master Tidepool (Quickshot) * The Gulper (Sentinel) * Grave Clobber (Brawler) * Chill Bill (Bazooker) * Brawl & Chain (Swashbuckler) * Guest Star: Greninja (Ninja) * Guest Star: Dewott (Knight) * Guest Star: Blastoise (Quickshot) * Guest Star: Bentley (Smasher) * Guest Star: Squirtle (Quickshot) * Guest Star: Inkling (Bazooker) Fire * Master Ember (Sentinel) * Master Flare Wolf (Bazooker) ** Hard-Boiled Master Flare Wolf (Bazooker) * Chef Pepper Jack (Swashbuckler) * Tae Kwon Crow (Ninja) ** Mystical Tae Kwon Crow (Ninja) * Scrap Shooter (Quickshot) * Grinnade (Ninja) * Guest Star: Mario (Brawler) ** Guest Star: Dark Mario (Brawler) * Guest Star: Ganondorf (Smasher) * Guest Star: Charizard (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Bowser Jr. (Brawler) * Guest Star: Knuckles (Brawler) Earth * Master Tri-Tip (Smasher) ** Legendary Master Tri-Tip (Smasher) * Master Barbella (Sentinel) * Golden Queen (Sorcerer) ** Dark Golden Queen (Sorcerer) * Mab Lobs (Knight) * Chomp Chest (Quickshot) * Guest Star: Wario (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Shovel Knight (Sentinel) * Guest Star: Sheila (Brawler) Life * Master Ambush (Knight) * Master Boom Bloom (Ninja) * Chompy Mage (Bazooker) ** Jingle Bell Chompy Mage (Bazooker) * Broccoli Guy (Sorcerer) * Cuckoo Clocker (Sentinel) * Shield Shredder (Ninja) * Guest Star: Crash Bandicoot (Brawler) * Guest Star: Yoshi (Brawler) ** Guest Star: Red Yoshi (Brawler) * Guest Star: Jak & Daxter (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Diddy Kong (Quickshot) * Guest Star: Petey Piranha (Swashbuckler) * Guest Star: Hunter (Bowslinger) * Guest Star: Hammer Bro (Smasher) Air * Master Air Strike (Brawler) ** Egg Bomber Master Air Strike (Brawler) * Master Wild Storm (Knight) * Dreamcatcher (Ninja) * Bad Juju (Swashbuckler) ** Mystical Bad Juju (Swashbuckler) * Krankenstein (Smasher) * Guest Star: Pit (Bowslinger) * Guest Star: Kirby (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: King Dedede (Smasher) * Guest Star: Banjo and Kazooie (Smasher) * Guest Star: Sgt. Byrd (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Sonic the Hedgehog (Brawler) * Guest Star: Lakitu (Ninja) Tech * Master Chain Reaction (Swashbuckler) * Master RO-BOW (Bowslinger) * Dr. Krankcase (Quickshot) * Threatpack (Quickshot) * Bomb Shell (Bazooker) * Bruiser Cruiser (Brawler) * Guest Star: Dr. Neo Cortex (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Samus (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Mega Man (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Ratchet & Clank (Bazooker/Quickshot) * Guest Star: Agent 9 (Quickshot) * Guest Star: King Bob-Omb (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Dr. Eggman (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Tails (Quickshot) * Guest Star: Mr. Game & Watch (Smasher) Magic * Master Mysticat (Sorcerer) * Master Buckshot (Bowslinger) ** Heartbreaker Master Buckshot (Bowslinger) * Pain-Yatta (Smasher) * Rage Mage (Bowslinger) * Masker Mind (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Link (Knight) * Guest Star: Princess Peach (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Princess Daisy (Smasher) * Guest Star: Sackboy (Knight) * Guest Star: Kamek (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Birdo (Bazooker) * Guest Star: Amy Rose (Smasher) Undead * Master Chopscotch (Smasher) ** Candy-Coated Master Chopscotch (Smasher) * Master Pit Boss (Sorcerer) ** Legendary Master Pit Boss (Sorcerer) * Wolfgang (Bowslinger) ** Dark Wolfgang (Bowslinger) * Eye Scream (Bazooker) * Eye Five (Brawler) * Guest Star: King Boo (Quickshot) * Guest Star: Luigi (Sorcerer) ** Guest Star: Dark Luigi (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Dry Bones (Ninja) * Guest Star: Shadow The Hedgehog (Brawler) Light * Master Aurora (Swashbuckler) ** Solar Flare Master Aurora (Swashbuckler) * Master Bright Light (Bazooker) * Luminous (Knight) * Blaster-Tron (Knight) * Cross Crow (Bowslinger) * Guest Star: Pikachu (Sentinel) * Guest Star: Rayman (Brawler) ** Guest Star: Solar Flare Rayman (Brawler) * Guest Star: Rosalina (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Pac-Man (Ninja) * Guest Star: Tracer (Quickshot) Dark * Master Starcast (Ninja) * Master Night Crawler (Quickshot) * Nightshade (Brawler) * Hood Sickle (Sentinel) ** Steel Plated Hood Sickle (Sentinel) * Fisticuffs (Smasher) * Guest Star: Waluigi (Swashbuckler) * Guest Star: Sly Cooper (Sentinel) * Guest Star: Meta Knight (Knight) * Guest Star: Dark Pit (Bowslinger) * Guest Star: Ripto (Sorcerer) ** Guest Star: Legendary Ripto (Sorcerer) * Guest Star: Widowmaker (Bazooker) Kaos * Kaos (All) Unknown * Spyro (Unknown) Bosses * Sorcerer Doomlander (Chapter 1) * Splatterpillar (Mini Boss) * Brawler Doomlander (Chapter 2) * Air Burn (Mini Boss) * Bazooker Doomlander (Chapter 3) * Evil Sea Monster (Chapter 3) * Tube Shark (Mini Boss) * Swashbuckler Doomlander (Chapter 4) * Squawk and Awe (Mini Boss) * Knight Doomlander (Chapter 5) * Guacamole Monster (Battleship) * Bottle Beast (Mini Boss) * Ninja Doomlander (Chapter 6) * Bad Bouncer (Mini Boss) * Smasher Doomlander (Chapter 7) * Baa-barian (Mini Boss) * Bowslinger Doomlander (Chapter 8) * Riff Rat (Mini Boss) * Quickshot Doomlander (Chapter 9) * Kaos Warrior (Mini Boss) * Kaos (Final Boss) (Chapter 11) * Sentinel Doomlander (Secret Final Boss) (Chapter 11) * Cactopus (Mini Boss) * Angry Mutant Tree (Enchanted Elven Forest) * Master Hand & Crazy Hand (Smash Adventure) * The Koopalings (Mushroom Kingdom) * Thump Grump (Mini Boss) * Fake Crash (Thumpin' Wumpa Islands) * Metal Sonic (Green Hill Zone) * Gnasty Gnorc (Dazzling Dragon Realms) * Chairman Drek (Veldin) * Gol and Maia Acheron (Haven City) * Clockwerk (Sly Cooper's Around the World and Time Adventure) * The Collector (Creative City) * Gruntilda Winkybunion (Mumbo Mountain) * Mr. Dark (Glades of Danger) * Anubis (Omnic Crisis) * Carnivine (Mini Boss) * Team Rocket (Pokemon World) * Giovanni (Pokemon World) * The Rubble Maker (Lost Imaginite Mines) Chapters * Chapter 1: Cradle of Creation * Chapter 2: Mushroom River * Chapter 3: Scholarville * Chapter 4: Shellmont Shores * Chapter 5: Sky Fortress * Chapter 6: Fizzland * Chapter 7: The Golden Arcade * Chapter 8: Dragon Temple * Chapter 9: Abandoned Amusement Park * Chapter 10: The Lair of Kaos * Chapter 11: Super Awesome Kaos Showdown Adventure Packs * Enchanted Elven Forest * Gryphon Park Observatory * Smash Adventure * Mushroom Kingdom * Thumpin' Wumpa Islands * Green Hill Zone * Dazzling Dragon Realms * Veldin * Haven City * Sly Cooper's Around the World and Time Adventure * Creative City * Mumbo Mountain * Glades of Danger * Omnic Crisis * Pokemon World Level Packs * Cursed Tiki Temple * Lost Imaginite Mines * ? * ? Packs Launch/Wave 1 Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 Starter Pack: Master King Pen, Golden Queen, Mario, Fire Reactor Crystal. Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U, and Xbox 360 Dark Starter Pack: Dark Master King Pen, Dark Golden Queen, Dark Wolfgang, Dark Mario, Dark Luigi, Fire Reactor Crystal, Life Rune Crystal, Dark Rune Crystal, Dark Chest, Gold Chest. PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 3 Crash Edition Starter Pack: Master King Pen, Golden Queen, Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash Bandicoot, Fire Reactor Crystal. Wii U Nintendo Starter Pack: Master King Pen, Golden Queen, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Fire Reactor Crystal, Light Crystal, Water Crystal. Gryphon Park Observatory Adventure Pack: Master Air Strike, Earth Armor Crystal, Gryphon Park Observatory Level Piece. Omnic Crisis Adventure Pack: Tracer, Widowmaker, Omnic Crisis Level Piece. Dazzling Dragon Realms: Spyro, Ripto, Dazzling Dragon Realms Level Piece. Pokémon World: Pikachu, Charizard, Pokémon World Level Piece. Smash Adventure: Link, Pit, Smash Adventure Level Piece. Double Packs Master Mysticat, Magic Crystal. Wolfgang, Undead Crystal. Greninja, Water Crystal. Wario Bros Pack: Wario, Waluigi. Triple Packs Magic Lantern Crystal, Tech Reactor Crystal, Undead Claw Crystal. Water Rocket Crystal, Life Acorn Crystal, Air Angel Crystal. Lovely Ladies Pack: Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina. Legend of Spyro Pack: Agent 9, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd. Crystal 8-Pack *Tech Reactor Crystal *Life Acorn Crystal *Undead Claw Crystal *Earth Rocket Crystal *Water Armor Crystal *Light Fanged Crystal *Magic Claw Crystal *Dark Pyramid Crystal Villain 12 Pack 1 (Amazon Exclusive) *Wolfgang *Dr. Krankcase *Tae Kwon Crow *Hood Sickle *Chompy Mage *Krankenstein *Eye Five *Fisticuffs *Threatpack *Shield Shredder *Chomp Chest *Brawl & Chain Single Packs Master Ambush Master Barbella Brawl & Chain Broccoli Guy Chef Pepper Jack Chompy Mage Master Chopscotch Dreamcatcher Dr. Krankcase The Gulper Kaos Luminous Nightshade Shield Shredder Tae Kwon Crow Wolfgang Legendary Master Tri-Tip (Toys R Us Exclusive) Steel Plated Hood Sickle (Best Buy Exclusive) Candy-Coated Master Chopscotch Imaginite Mystery Chest Air Angel Crystal Life Acorn Crystal Light Fanged Crystal Magic Pyramid Crystal Undead Claw Crystal Undead Fanged Crystal Water Rocket Crystal Diddy Kong Bowser Jr. Launch/Wave 2 Green Hill Zone Adventure Pack: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Air Crystal. Mumbo Mountain Adventure Pack: Banjo & Kazooie, Water Crystal, Mumbo Mountain Level Piece. Double Packs Evolution Duo Pack: Squirtle, Blastoise Triple Packs Big Bosses Pack: King Boo, Petey Piranha, King Bob-Omb Koopa Krew Pack: Dry Bones, Hammer Bro, Kamek Sonic Squad Pack: Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles Dream Land Pack: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede Single Packs Master Aurora Chomp Chest Master Ember Eye Five Fisticuffs Hood Sickle Krankenstein Master Mysticat Master Starcast Threatpack Master Tri-Tip Earth Rocket Crystal Life Claw Crystal Light Rune Crystal Magic Lantern Crystal Tech Reactor Crystal Undead Lantern Crystal Water Armor Crystal Birdo Shadow the Hedgehog Hunter Dewott Lakitu Wave 3 Thumpin' Wumpa Islands Adventure Pack: Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex. Mushroom Kingdom Adventure Pack: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi. Enchanted Elven Forest Adventure Pack: Master Boom Bloom, Air Lantern Crystal, Enchanted Elven Forest Level Piece. Veldin Adventure Pack: Ratchet & Clank, Tech Crystal. Sly Cooper's Around the World and Time Adventure Adventure Pack: Sly Cooper, Dark Crystal. Creative City Adventure Pack: Sackboy, Magic Crystal, Creative City Level Piece. Double Packs Dr. Krankcase, Tech Crystal. Pain-Yatta, Magic Crystal. Pac-Man, Light Crystal. Shovel Knight, Earth Crystal. Inkling, Water Crystal. Robot Duo Pack: Samus, Mega Man. Triple Packs Fire Acorn Crystal, Light Fanged Crystal, Earth Rocket Crystal. Dark Pyramid Crystal, Undead Fanged Crystal, Magic Lantern Crystal. Villain 12 Pack 2 (Amazon Exclusive) *Mab Lobs *Masker Mind *Chef Pepper Jack *Bomb Shell *Dreamcatcher *Nightshade *Cross Crow *Bruiser Cruiser *Rage Mage *Chill Bill *The Gulper *Eye Scream Single Packs Bad Juju Bomb Shell Master Buckshot Master Chain Reaction Chill Bill Cross Crow Cuckoo Clocker Master Flare Wolf Masker Mind Master Pit Boss Rage Mage Jingle Bell Chompy Mage Mystical Bad Juju (GameStop Exclusive) Solar Flare Master Aurora (Target Exclusive) Legendary Master Pit Boss (Toys R Us Exclusive) Fire Acorn Crystal Life Rocket Crystal Tech Armor Crystal Water Fanged Crystal Fire Reactor Crystal Mystical Tae Kwon Crow (GameStop Exclusive) Dark Pit Ganondorf Solar Flare Rayman Bentley Mr. Game & Watch Wave 4 Nintendo Switch Starter Pack: Master King Pen, Golden Queen, Mario, Fire Reactor Crystal. Cursed Tiki Temple Pack (Master Wild Storm, Mystery Chest, Life Claw Crystal) Glades of Danger Adventure Pack: Rayman, Glades of Danger Level Piece. ? (Master Bright Light, ?) Single Packs Bruiser Cruiser Eye Scream Grave Clobber Pain-Yatta Scrap Shooter Egg Bomber Master Air Strike Hard Boiled Master Flare Wolf Dark Pyramid Crystal Dark Reactor Crystal Legendary Ripto Wave 5 Lost Imaginite Mines Pack (Master RO-BOW, Mystery Chest, Magic Lantern Crystal) Haven City Adventure Pack: Jak & Daxter, Life Crystal. ? (Master Night Crawler, ?) Single Packs Blaster-Tron Grinnade Mab Lobs Master Tidepool Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games